cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
The Space Demons (TV episode)
is the fourth episode of the Cyborg 009 1968 anime. This episode is an original story made for the TV series. Plot Summary Aliens called The Space Demons have been kidanpping scientists from around the world in a plan for conquest of the Earth. However as the Cyborgs investigate, they learn that not all is as it seems to be... Story A nuclear powered cruise ship called the Miss Ocean is enroute to Africa, carrying famed Nobel Prize winning physiologist Dr. Barbon and his wife. Both of them are weary after giving toured lectures across the globe and eager to return home, only to receive a threatening telegram from individuals calling themselves the "Space Demons". After his wife read the note, a flying saucer appears and descends towards the cruise ship. The Miss Ocean gets trapped in a strange beam of light and heads towards a whirlpool. The bridge crew try to radio an SOS distress call, but are knocked unconscious by the violent rocking of the ship in the whirlpool's current as the Miss Ocean is sucked inside lifted into the air and then torn apart by a series of water spout tornadoes. The saucer captures the bow half of the ship and then files off, leaving a violent storm in its wake. Somewhere in the air, German Airlines Flight 505 is heading to West Berlin Templehof International Airport from Canada. On the plane, the flight attendant's PA announcement is jammed and the Space Demons state they are going to abduct famed electronics engineer Dr. Johannes, who is on board, to their planet. One of the flight attendants tries to get the captain to calm down the passengers, only to find the captain and the co-pilot unconscious. The plane is then pulled into the saucer by its beam and captured. Sometime later, headlines around the world report that attacks in the air and sea have resulted in the disappearances of planes and ships, catching the attention of the 00 Cyborgs. Dr. Gilmore dismisses them as mere accidents, while Joe thinks that there is more to it. 003 confirms this by stating that 004 and 008 were investigating the Miss Ocean and Flight 505 cases, and both had leading experts in specific fields of science as passengers. 006 and 007 contact them and says a flying saucer is hovering over Tokyo Tower and causing citizens to panic. 003 turns on the TV and the Space Demons announce that they are here to take Professor Tachibana to their planet and any resistance is futile. As a demonstration of their power, the saucer uses its beam to rip apart Tokyo Tower and carries the spire of the landmark away into the sky. After the attack, later that night, The Tokyo Police Department and the JSDF send a detail to guard Professor Tachibana and an air squadron to patrol the area in an attempt to intercept and destroy the saucer, with only 10 minutes remaining until the aliens carry out their threat. All citizens in Tokyo had been issued to stay indoors to minimize any casualties. The air squadron readies for combat formation as only 30 seconds remain until the aliens arrive. The radar tower then detects a bogey coming fast and the planes go to intercept the saucer and engage. Their weapons have no effect on it and the saucer begins destroying the planes with its beam until the entire squadron is wiped out. The saucer arrives at Professor Tachibana's house and the Space Demons climb out of their ship to deal with the JSDF and police guards, showing that they are impervious to gunfire. The aliens then use their rayguns to kill the guards and advance towards the house, killing off any resistance. They enter Professor Tachibana's lab to abduct him, only for it to be revealed to be a trap set by 009 and 007. The Space Demons are beaten and try to retreat only for 006 and his flame breath to block their exit, but the aliens get away using jetpacks and break through the ceiling to their ship. 009 grabs onto one of the aliens and deactivates its jetpack, causing both of them to plummet to the ground. An attack fighter dives out of the saucer to pick up the injured alien and blasts 009, 006 and 007. At first, 006 and 009 think that 007 perished in the blast as they cannot find him, but he had actually turned into a groundhog and burrowed away from the flames. This angers 006 as he was crying over the "death" of 007 and promises to punish him for worrying him by making him do all the dishes at 006's restaurant. 009 breaks up the quarrel and tells the two that they need to head back to Gilmore Laboratories with Professor Tachibana to guard him from the Space Demons. 009 thinks that something is odd about all of the incidents, such as why would the Space Demons announce that they would kidnap famed scientists when they could simply abduct them without noticing. While driving to the lab with Professor Tachibana in tow, the saucer emerges from the sea and heads towards Joe's car. 009 realizes that the saucer was following them from underwater and tries to evade them. The saucer is too fast and the three cyborgs decide to stop the car and split up, 006 takes Professor Tachibana while 007 and 009 try to distract the Space Demons, but the plan fails as all of them are pulled into the saucer by its beam. Inside the ship, the three cyborgs pretend to be unconscious while the Space Demons attempt to take Professor Tachibana, but a trap door opens up underneath them before they can save him. 007 transforms into a rope and latches onto the outside of the ship to keep 006 and 009 from plummeting to their doom. Meanwhile, Professor Tachibana is strapped to a chair and speaks with the leader of the Space Demons, who wants to create an invincible empire on Earth where humanity's greatest intellects would work with their race to dominate humans alongside them. An alarm goes off and soldiers are dispatched to search for the intruders, while 009, 006 and 007 sneak into the control room. The Space Demons fight the 00 Cyborgs, with them making short work of the grunts. The leader of the Space Demons tries to flee, but 009 chases him while taking out more of the Space Demon forces. 009 catches him and the two struggle, the leader's "skin" rips, revealing a business suit underneath, meaning the Space Demons are humans in special costumes. The leader flees from 009 and tries to escape in a fighter craft, but 009 uses the "Super Screw Ray" beam to pull the craft back, crashing it inside the hangar. The Leader of the Space Demons, dead from the crash and the costume damaged, is revealed to be Dr. Johannes. He faked his own kidnapping and was the mastermind behind everything so he could rule the world. 006 comments that evil's ambitions can never succeed as karma always destroys it. With the hostages freed and the enslaved workers returned home, back in Japan, 003 can't believe that humans did all of those things, but 009 says that humans are capable of doing terrible things to achieve their ambitions. That is the reason they fight to protect humanity for peace and justice, to stop such ambitions from coming to fruition. Notes *If viewers pause on the threat note for Dr. Barbon, they will see that it is in English. However, due to the show being produced in a foreign country in a time when where English was rarely seen, spoken or written, the note is full of spelling and grammatical errors. **Humorously, the note was supposedly written by "Space Ghost". Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Episodes